Amy Rose
Amy Rose 'is a character from the ''Sonic The Hedgehog series. A tsundere-yandere type depending on the media she's featured in. Unlike most, her behavior is normally played for laughs and given the series to keep the series "kid friendly". Bio Appearance Amy is a 12 year old hedgehog girl with a fair complexion covering her muzzle and arms. Her fur is pink, while her eyes are ivy-green with two thick lashes. Her quills are worn to frame her head and worn with a red headband. Her normal attire consists of a red back-less dress with a large hoop skirt and lining of white on both the top and bottom, where a single button rests behind her neck. She wears matching boots and a white glove with a gold ring on each wrist. Her theme colors and attire mainly revolve around red, pink, and white. Personality Amy is a sweet and feminine young girl who loves to go shopping or cooking for her friends when she isn't out going on adventures or chasing after her beloved Sonic. She is friendly and kind towards others, mainly children, but she can be easily frustrated if someone was to take advantage of this or keeps something from her. While some find Amy annoying or childish, others find her to be charming and admireable. Her kindness has been known to talk down even the most heartless or cruel, and she has even reached out to those who may be considered an enemy if they truly need help and may actually be innocent. She tries not to judge others by their appearances, rather what they are like as a person- or if they flirt with Sonic. Over the course of the years, Amy's immaturity has lessened while her innocent traits were passed off to another character. However, she still maintains a good heart and high-spirit no matter the situation, and always tries her best to try to show others that she doesn't need to be so dependent. When put to it, she is shown being capable of handling things on her own pretty well. Background Amy was born on Little Planet and had always been a fan of Sonic. After her Tarot Cards predicted he would be appearing there she made an attempt to meet him. In this time, the evil Metal Sonic kidnapped her and held her hostage, threatening to kill her should Sonic fail to show up. Since then Amy has faithfully tailed after Sonic as both a self-proclaimed girlfriend and a close friend. She eventually moved to Station Square in order to be closer to him and has gone on to grow further independant and mature to keep up with him- rather than behind. Weapon Amy's primary means of fighting and self-defense is her ''Piko Piko Hammer. ''An oversized hammer based on a squeaky toy. Relationships '''Sonic - '''Amy adores him since learning of his heroics when she was little. She is very sweet and friendly to him, just as she is anyone else, but tries to be extra-special to him, such as making him food or flirting with him a little. She can be pushy and clingy at times, and will stubbornly give him a problem if he lets her down or lies to her. While Sonic seems to reciprocate her feelings a little, he desires to remain free and doesn't want to settle down just yet. '''Tails '''and '''Knuckles - '''In most cases, Amy's anger is directed at one of them, such as if they keep any information on Sonic from her, or in Knuckles case, does or says something she finds to be stupid. In most cases she treats Tails like a little brother. '''Shadow - Amy was the one to convince him to have a change of heart during his first appearance. She appears to have a genuine respect for him, as he does for her. They are a popular fanon couple. '''Silver - '''Amy was very kind and attempted to help him upon meeting him, but after finding out he was trying to kill Sonic she ditched him. Later they are shown to be respectful towards each other. It is also common in fanon to find her shipped with him. '''Cream the Rabbit - '''Cream is to Amy, what Tails is for Sonic; a younger sidekick and best friend. Most of Amy's innocence and curiosity has shifted to Cream, who took over her role as the ingenue. While Cream is often concerned for Amy or her obsession with Sonic, she loves her dearly and the feeling is mutual, with Amy treating Cream like a sister or daughter at times. Quotes well I guess I'll have to kill you all Trivia *Her favorite food is Ice Cream, just like Cream the Rabbit. *Amy is one of the only official anthro yandere characters. Gallery Category:Child Category:Characters Category:Pink Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Hammer User Category:Living Category:Light Yandere